


Ripened Elf

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull fucks Lavellan until his favourite elf is full of cum.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56387394#t56387394">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripened Elf

He doesn't notice it happening, not until Bull flipped him onto his back and his belly strained against his tunic. They'd intended to be quick, but they found themselves friskier than usual.

Lavellan was startled for a moment, hands touching his swollen belly, and then he gasped, swept away in the pleasure of being rammed by Bull's cock, more cum filling him.

"Imagine if I could take you again and again," murmured Bull, his large hands clutching at the tunic. "And you kept getting bigger with my child."

The pregnancy talk surprised Lavellan, but his cock twitched in delight.

"Keep fucking me," said Lavellan.

He grabbed at Bull's hips.

"I don't think I have much left," said Bull.

"Please," whined Lavellan.

Lavellan's stomach distended further as Bull massaged his balls to encourage more cum. He felt a button on his tunic pop, splitting at the widest part of his inflating stomach. Bull roared, turned on by the sight, and more cum filled Lavellan as Bull finished thrusting.

Ropes of cum spurted from Lavellan's cock, slicking his tunic and belly with fluid.

As soon as Bull pulled out, a plug replaced his cock, and Lavellan felt heat in his cheeks as he sat up. He moaned as the cum inside him shifted, belly resting in his lap.

"I didn't think you'd get so big," said Bull.

He plucked at the buttons, letting Lavellan's stomach out.

Underneath his round belly, Lavellan could feel his cock hardening in excitement over his stomach. It was a bit disconcerting that his body responded so easily to the flow of cum Bull had trapped inside him.

"It feels good," Lavellan admitted.

He rubbed his belly. It was tender, beautiful, full. Bull was staring at him intently.

"You like this. Getting me cumbersome and fat," said Lavellan. "I can still walk like this, don't you think I should be further along in my pregnancy?"

Lavellan smirked when Bull pulled out the plug, his thick, filling cock sliding back into Lavellan. By the time they were done a second time, Lavellan couldn't see his feet or his cock, his belly appearing as if he were siring a Qunari cub, tunic unable to button up.

"When this is all over, you have to fuck me like this every day," said Lavellan.

"I would gladly do it every hour," said Bull, stroking Lavellan's belly before kissing it.


End file.
